Acróstico
by Night Everglot
Summary: Quizás en vidas pasadas sus vidas tuvieron un significado diferente. Pero en ésta, sólo son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Colección de drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Título**: Unobstructed Views**

Summary: _Su propia naturaleza la obligó a indagar sobre el extraño cambio en aquel rubio. Su propia naturaleza le dio la respuesta._

Palabras**: **332

Rating: K

_**OOO**_

Un día lo miras sobre el libro que estás leyendo.

No sabes por qué pero algo no está bien. Lo notas por el modo en que oprime sus puños, cortando su circulación. Lo notas por la oscuridad dibujada bajo sus ojos. Lo notas por su postura completamente rígida. Lo miras y sabes que esa persona ya no es quien solía ser.

Algo se mueve en tu interior, algo que realmente no entiendes, y, de repente, te sientes ansiosa, frustrada… Tú, quien siempre tienes todas las respuestas, no puedes descubrir qué es lo que sucede con él. Sigues mirándolo, ésta vez notas la manera en que sus ojos se encuentran fijos en la mesa frente a él. Te preguntas por qué del repentino cambio, y la intriga te devora lentamente. Te sientes estúpida. Sabes que no deberías indagar sobre su vida.

Escuchas a Harry hablar con Ron junto a ti, pero te encuentras demasiado concentrada en aquel rubio para saber de qué hablan. Te encuentras demasiado concentrada en la forma en que su cuerpo parece temblar, levemente, pero lo hace. En la forma en que sus ojos, por primera vez, se mueven de la mesa hasta posarse en su brazo izquierdo. Notas una sombra atravesar su mirada gris, antes de alzarse de su asiento y salir del Gran Comedor rápidamente, pero tus ojos no se mueven del lugar que acaba de ocupar.

De pronto, lo sientes. Una corriente helada recorre tu cuerpo. Ahora comprendes la razón detrás de su cambio. Tu mente es un caos, y, entre ese caos, oyes la voz de Harry decir tu nombre.

Lo miras.

Él pregunta si te encuentras bien y tú sólo asientes con la cabeza, intentando calmar tu corazón. Sin embargo, sabes que eso no será posible porque la verdad que permanece escondida bajo la manga de su camisa es muy grande para ser ignorada. Y deseas jamás haber inquirido acerca de su comportamiento.

Deseas jamás haber descubierto la existencia de aquella marca en su brazo.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

_Digamos que se me dio por escribir una colección de drabbles inspirados en mi pareja favorita, y digamos también que la necesidad de hacerlo fue demasiado para contenerla. Así que cualquier aporte de idea será leída con interés. _

_Nos leemos. _


	2. Chapter 2

Título**: El ****Nirvana**

Summary: Sabe que está mal, pero ese momento de liberación en donde el sufrimiento parece no existir, es demasiado tentador para dejarlo ir.

Palabras**: **304

Rating: M

**_OOO_**

Sientes tu cuerpo convulsionar.

Escuchas un sonido brutal escapar de tus labios.

Tus ojos están cerrados, mientras que un torrente de emociones abandona tu cuerpo. La oyes gemir tu nombre, y, luego de eso, sus piernas deciden no envolverte más. El calor quema tu piel y el cansancio hace tu cuerpo descansar sobre aquel más pequeño y delicado.

No lo puedes detener y un suspiro fluye de tus labios.

Puedes sentir su corazón, latiendo erráticamente en su pecho, al igual que el tuyo.

Puedes sentir como su transpiración se impregna en cada poro de tu piel. Por un momento, te dejas perder en su esencia.

Escondes tu rostro en su cuello, y su cabello ondulado acaricia tu frente.

Permites que el tiempo pase y sigues sin moverte. Te quedas así hasta que sientes sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban alrededor de tus hombros, liberarte. Esa es la señal que necesitas y, dos segundos después, tu cuerpo se encuentra descansando junto al suyo.

Sientes que ella se mueve a tu lado, pero todavía no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para regalarle una mirada. En cambio, prefieres observar el techo de la habitación.

No hay palabras, tampoco sabrías qué decir de todas maneras. Lo único que llena el espacio son sus respiraciones. Por el rabillo de tu ojo, puedes ver su cuerpo alzarse de la cama para comenzar a recoger su ropa, desparramada por el suelo. Se viste, sabe que la miras, pero no dice nada.

Sabes que es el final y cierras tus ojos porque conoces las palabras demasiado bien.

Escuchas sus pasos alejarse, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta del cuarto, decide otra vez poner a gusto su propia mente.

—No va a suceder de nuevo.

Y así, te deja.

Pero no puedes sentir la pérdida, porque mañana al anochecer, ella será tuya otra vez.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** **Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes y la trama.**

_Y… ¿qué les pareció? _


End file.
